Quietus
by Seeress
Summary: Legato Bluesummers, an unworthy human sworn into the service of a superior breed condemned to a life with no free thoughts or rights. Waiting patiently, he welcomes his inevitable death by the hands of his greeneyed rival…


Quietus

_Disclaimer:_ This is a purely non-profit story written for entertainment purposes only. The characters of Trigun belong to their respective owners.

_Author's Notes:_ Well, this is my first Trigun fic. It's an experiment, but I don't think it turned out too badly. It's a rewritten copy of episode 24 (Sin) from Legato's point of view. The _italics_ are his thoughts. However, sometimes the formatting doesn't always show up. If there are phrases that just pop out of nowhere and make no sense, those are his thoughts. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy the story. And please review!

~Seeress

*******************

Quietus 

"I know, my Master. I will make him suffer. I will make Vash the Stampede suffer eternal pain."

*******************

Watching. 

It feels as if I'm always watching him, or perhaps it's because he's always on my mind. He's in LR town now, walking amongst the filthy seed of the human race. It's when he's in a place like this that he seems content, surrounded by beasts that are inferior to him. But of course, that is not the way that Vash the Stampede thinks. I laugh silently; how unfortunate it was to have a gift that you simply threw away.

He's stopped at a booth to buy something… ah yes, donuts. He was addicted to the things. He waits impatiently as the vendor makes him fresh ones, and pays her after she's done. Arms laden from a large bagful, he sets out to find a place where he can eat them, that goofy smile on his face. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he'd lived for over a hundred years; he seemed childish and incapable of his many legendary feats. But the scars were beneath the surface. He didn't believe it, but he was not unlike the Master. Vash the Stampede was more like his brother than he could ever imagine.

Sitting down on an unoccupied stone bench, he began to devour one of the donuts. He'd gotten as far as one bite when he suddenly stopped, and for a second he radiated an emotion that shot through me that I couldn't place. Dismissing it carelessly, I focused again on him it was plain to see that he sat rigidly straight, rather than the bustling attitude that he'd had moments before. Slowly, the fingers holding the donut start to tremble. Then his arm follows suit, and soon the rest of his body. He was crying again; I could feel the tears already. I could hear the sobs before he had even made a sound.

Clutching his head in his hands, he sobbed to the uncaring world. And as the first tear rolled down his cheek, a relieving revelation dawned on me that I'd been waiting for: today would be the day. Today I would make Vash the Stampede suffer pain as he'd never experienced before, and in doing so, find my own release.  

*******************

"Hey, this guy's crying!"

"And he's a grown-up!"

Two human children, one chubby with fair hair, the other skinny with auburn hair, stood still before him and watched as he cried.

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asks, his head still buried in his hands. "Everyone feels like crying sometimes."

"Why are you crying?" the smaller boy asks, obviously intrigued at the answer he received.

"A friend of mine… went away," he answers truthfully, and I see my chance.

"Why?" the child asks his final question.

"Because…"

Concentrating on the boys, I possess them before he can finish his sentence.

"He died because of you." I whisper to him, and the child conveys my words. Startled, a pained expression crosses his face as he lifts his head out of his hands, looking at the child as if seeing him truly for the first time.

"You're the one who killed Wolfwood." The skinny boy says this with a manic look in his eyes, clutching his blue toy car.

"If you hadn't influenced him with your foolish ideals," the other boy speaks now, the manic gleam in his eyes as well, "he would not have gotten himself killed."

He's fully alert now, listening to them with an undecipherable look on his face. He would know it was I who was controlling them, and I wanted him to.

_Come to me, Vash. Let me show you eternal pain._

"You…" he whispers, still staring at the kids. Knowing that he's received my message, I free my hold on them, and they fall forward limply. He lets out a startled gasp, getting up quickly and looking around. He hadn't noticed until now that I'd controlled not only the children, but also the whole town. Bodies lay unmoving on the ground. He looks up at the front of a bar, where men were slumped over the table. That look of terror and suffering is back in his eyes. Letting out a startled gasp, something snaps him back. Eyes narrowed, he whips around quickly, and looks at me with a gaze of deepest loathing.

"I meant to pay my respects for the death of our friend," I say to him calmly, and I can see the anger and agitation building up inside him. I smile inwardly. "Did I pass?"

"You…" he whispers, staring at me. "YOU!" he shouts it this time, his hand instinctively going to his gun.

"Going to draw?" I ask him evenly, and he pauses in the act, obviously torn.

"Please stop," I make the child at his feet say. "Someone will die!" I mimic his words. "Someone else will die!"

He's looking at the child out of the corner of his eye. Squinting his eyes shut, he lets out a disgruntled sound, as if that would make everything go away.

"That's right," I drawl. "You can't possibly draw. You seem to think you've never killed anyone, but that's not the truth."

The only person who's killed more than you is the Master… 

"You merely think you haven't because your hands aren't dirty. You believe it so strongly, countless people are killed, including the Gung-ho Guns and Nicholas D. Wolfwood."

That's right. Show me some emotion…erase your petty sentiments with another. Kill Rem's memory to protect Wolfwood's. Draw.

"You people forced me to!!!" he shouts loudly, drawing his 45 Long Colt, raising it over his head, and then pointing it squarely at me. His hands were shaking. 

"Every time you make that expression, my left arm shakes uncontrollably. My left arm… which holds your hand."

He lets out a shocked gasp at the knowledge, and his arm falters, his eyes wide.

"I will be waiting on that hill," I tell him in his moment of indecision. "If you wish to shoot me now, shoot." I turn away from him, releasing the town as I did so. He's momentarily distracted by the sounds of people returning to consciousness.

"Is this… is this how far you dare play with people's lives?" his whispers to me, and I can hear him.

_Life **is** a play, Vash the Stampede. When your scene concludes, you'll have nothing left but memories._

"You do the same," a new voice interrupts, and he turns toward the sound. "You destroyed July and Augusta, and drilled a hole in the fifth moon. You're a monster."

All he does is stare, as the newcomer takes a swig from his drink. His eyes are troubled.

"You and he are the same breed."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the eleventh Gung-ho Gun, Midvalley the Hornfreak, the man who plays the greatest music on the greatest stage. Will you join me in a number, Vash the Stampede?"

The name sends the people running. I watch, half-interested, as Midvalley and Vash begin to battle. Surprisingly, Vash shoots first.

"Why don't you finish the job?" Vash asks as the attacks stop for a moment. "You could have killed me easily by now!"

"The answer is simple. I am under his orders."

Vash's reaction is superb. "Knives…" he says, his eyes hardening. This was what the Master wanted… some backbone and sense pounded into his over-sentimental brother. But somewhere it had gone wrong; instead of hating humans, he had ended up hating his own brother.

"Those who serve him have no free thoughts or rights."

"You're wrong! You have rights!" he starts to say, taking a few steps toward Midvalley.

"Is that the mercy of a superior being?"

He stops in his tracks. I decide that it's time to interfere. Controlling one of the worthless humans towards Midvalley, Vash barely has time to register everything before Midvalley starts to play again. Diving in front of my puppet, he manages to save one. But there are more… so many more filthy, ignorant humans that I can control. I don't possess them so that they can shout for help, beg him to save them, and that look on his face gives me utmost pleasure.

He's suffering… 

Then, quite accidentally, one of the humans I was controlling and had tried to escape stumbled upon those two girls that always followed him around on the outskirts of town. Seeing them through the human's eyes, I couldn't believe how much luck was on my side. Stupid humans… today would definitely be the day.

Turning my attention back, I realised Vash had managed to damage Midvalley's saxophone. Midvalley's face was neutral as he converted the instrument into a gun.

"This is my fate, the fate of the dying."

"Don't! If you shoot now…"

Midvalley's hand tightened on the trigger.

"Don't!!!"

He smirked.

The explosion blew 'Sylvia' to pieces, and it left Vash sobbing. 

All that pain… why do you do it to yourself? 

"Legato."

Midvalley's scene had ended; now it was my turn.

Vash the Stampede, I'm waiting for you.

*******************

Long, long ago, we should have died the instant we fell upon this sandy land, without pain, and without sorrow. The schedule has only been set back a little. The end is around the corner. That is why I… I …

"This is the climax, Vash the Stampede…"

He's coming now… I can feel it. He shoots once, and then four times more. Walking up to me, he points the gun at my head. I don't try to resist.

"Do you hate me?" I ask him, and somehow I found myself wanting to know the answer. Was hatred against his ordeals? But how could he not?

"I suppose you do. So many sad things happened to you because of me." He says nothing, but the hand holding the gun is firm. Panting slightly, he stares at me with those intense green eyes. "Be it friend or foe," I continue, my eyes closed, "everyone you meet dies." And it was true, although his enemies should mean nothing to him. 

The Gung-ho Guns caused you nothing but pain, and yet… you wept for them.

"It's enough to dry up your tears forever."

He presses the gun closer to my head. "Shut up!!" he shouts at me.

"But it isn't over yet," I say softly, opening my eyes to glare at him. "Did you think it would end this easily?!"

His eyes widen, alarmed at the revelation, although he shouldn't have been surprised.

Life is hardly easy and never fair. I thought you, of all people, would've learned that by now…

"You are not human. I will teach you that as a courtesy." I clench my fist, and the cover of his gun falls off. A blinding light emanates from his gun. _The Angel Arms…_

"T-This light!" he stutters, looking horrified. I know he's afraid; all that's ever happened when this light has appeared is destruction. And he can't control it… it must be terrifying.

Use your gift…use it… 

"It is the power you've always had. Actually, you could say it is what you are."

He starts to scream as it takes over; his arm transforms, no longer flesh but a more metallic substance, growing larger in width. His coat sleeve rips, and intuitively he points the gun up, so he can avoid doing damage.

"N-No!" he screams, squinting his eyes shut.

There is nothing here for you but pain, Vash the Stampede. Why save these humans who fear you? 

"No!! NO!!!"

She's dead, Vash, dead… 

And with amazing willpower that he'd never exerted before, he managed to revert back to normal. He gasps, sinking onto one knee. I'm inwardly impressed.

I could never possess you as I did the humans, but can I no longer control you as well? 

"Haven't you given up yet? That's annoying."

He's gritting his teeth and staring at me malevolently. Gunshots ring out as Vash topples sideways, unsure of who has attacked him. Glancing over at the source, he sees the all the men of the village were there, all holding a weapon of some kind and looking at him with blank gazes.

"Y-You…" he says, turning his eyes back to me.

"You had better fight back or you'll die."

Would you let me kill you because you won't harm them? Would you end your life so easily? 

A bullet nicks his cheek and causes a small cut that starts to bleed. He shakily points his gun at me.

"Go ahead. It won't bother me," I tell him, waiting for him to shoot. I know it will happen here. I've always known I would die by his hands the moment I first laid eyes on him.

Shoot, Vash. Let me escape this prison. Take away the pain and the sorrow. Cleanse my soul… 

"An egotistical being like myself can't be allowed to live. Give me nothingness. Give me death. He is waiting. He is looking forward to your visit."

Yes… the Master is waiting for you. He yearns to see you, unlike how he has never yearned to see me. You are a fool, Vash the Stampede. You have the Master's affection and trust, and yet you throw it away. Why? For a bunch of worthless humans? 

"I put on your left arm because you aren't by his side."

He winces as another bullet hits him in the leg.

"Shoot me," I urge him. _You live to be a man of mercy. Why won't you set me free?_

"I can't," he says unsteadily.

"Shoot me."

"I CAN'T!" he shouts, turning away as he lowers his gun. I close my eyes as the group of my puppets bring forth the two girls.

A disgusted look dawns on his face. "Stop! Make them stop!"

A shot lands between the heads of the two, missing each by only inches.

"Make them stop!!!"

"Then shoot me!" I demand, my patience wearing thin. I open my eyes and concentrate on his hand. He raises it against his will, and I kneel down on one knee to meet the barrel of his gun. He's gasping, horrified.

I'm not worthy, not worthy of his affection. The schedule ends now.

"Shoot me. All you have to do now is pull the trigger. If you kill me, it will all end." I let go of my hold over him. "Come now, choose of your own free will."

"Stop it… don't make me fire!" he whimpers.

Sometimes I wish I could live like you. Then maybe the pain would be more bearable.

He's looking down at the ground. The screams of those girls makes him glance over to see the crowd of men circling them, all ready to kill. He looks back at the ground again.

Is it more bearable to think you've never killed? 

"Your faith in humanity is as obstinate as it gets, to embrace every worthless ideal that woman taught you."

He looks up quickly, surprised that I know.

"Maybe it's only reasonable since you have lived for over 100 years, but that, your way of life is nothing outside of comical."

You're looking at me as if I'm the last person you'll ever see. 

"Rem Saverem," I say with a smirk, "a woman who could only pretend her logic made sense."

I've touched a nerve; his face is contorted with anger now, and now I think he's quivering more out of rage.

"A worthless human being, just like me, but unlike you." 

"SHUT UP!!!" he shouts, getting up so quickly that the movement is but a blur. His gun is still aimed at my head. It probably angers him to see that I'm smiling. He grimaces as another bullet hits him. I can only think what's running through his head.

Are you remembering her words? Are you trying to decide what's right? Would you take my life to save theirs?

Another bullet. Grimace again.

Then, out of nowhere, unrecalled memories flood back to me. A phrase drifts out of nowhere.

The cornered mouse will attack the cat. 

His hand is shaking uncontrollably. He's closed his eyes to block off the girls' screams.

All I can do is grin as I remember the answer to the phrase.

That's because the mouse is seeking death in order to escape the pain.

His eyes widen and I know that he's made up his mind. I close my eyes and bow my head, waiting for what I know will inevitably come. I can feel the tear that slides down his cheek.

I hear the click of the trigger. But, surprisingly, the last sound I hear is of a man laughing into the darkness.

Knives… 

I'd never used his name before…

Legato Bluesummers, puppet and pawn in the cruel game of life, died with a smile on his lips.

END


End file.
